Nightmares
by FallenToMusic
Summary: When nightmares strike, can anything good come from it? TsuStar


**AN: This is the first chapter to a new Tsustar I started! I love this shipping so much! I haven't seen the anime for a while so I'm worried the characters aren't exact so I apologize in advance. I don't own any of this! Please read and review, thank you!**

It's yet another normal night in Death City. The moon watches over everyone as they sleep, cackling at them. A certain black cat jumps from roof top to roof top, singing to herself. All is quiet and calm other than two apartments. One contains a meister and weapon playing truth or dare and laughing at each other. The other contains a meister screaming from the nightmares that haunt him.

Blackstar screams in his sleep, 'Tsubaki no! No!" He turns in his bed, throwing the blanket on the floor and almost falling off himself.

Tsubaki stirs in her sleep and sits up looking around. She rubs her eyes groggily, "Blackstar? Is that you?"

"No! No! Stop! Tsubaki!" Blackstar screams, nightmares attacking him.

Tsubaki gets up and runs in to his side, pulling him into a sitting position and wrapping her arms around him. "Blackstar, Blackstar I'm here. Wake up, everyone's alright. I'm here."

Blackstar opens his eyes and breaths heavily, hugging her back. "Tsubaki, is that really you?"

She smiles concerned, "Yes it's me, it's alright, I'm here. Calm down. I'm here for you."

"I'm sorry," He apologizes, "I couldn't save you. Asura- He attacked- I couldn't move fast enough-"

"Blackstar, Asura is dead remember? Maka killed him. You don't have to apologize. Everything is fine." She says softly, trying to calm him down.

He nods, "Yah... I'll always protect you alright? I, the mighty Blackstar, will protect you." He leans against her, holding her close. He falls back to sleep keeping her beside him.

Tsubaki smiles softly and rests her head on his. "I'll always be there for you, Blackstar." She sits there and holds him while he sleeps. She blushes and thinks to herself, 'He almost looks like an angel.'

The morning comes and the sun laughs as it rises over the horizon. Death City is waking up slowly, as it is a Saturday with no school. The black cat is now wandering around the streets begging for food. Soul and Maka wake up and go out to find their friends for a basketball. Kid is fretting over symmetry in his house. Blackstar is waking up in Tsubaki's arms and wondering how he got there.

Blackstar wakes up and looks around. While he moves he wakes up Tsubaki who was holding. He jumps up surprised at here in his bed then remembers what happened that night. He smiles at her confidently, "Good morning Tsubaki! What are we having for breakfast?"

She sits up and blushes, "Ummm... Do pancakes sound alright to you?"

"Yes they do!" He grins and walks out.

Just as she walks out there's a knock on the door. She goes to the door, rubbing her eyes and opens it. "Hello?"

Maka and Soul smile at her. Maka walks in, "Hey Tsubaki! Did you sleep well?"

She blushes, "Y-yah I did, did you? How are you, Soul?"

Maka raises an eyebrow, "I slept well, thanks. Why are you blushing?"

"Blackstar!" Soul yells as he wanders in, going to find the basketball in his friend's room.

"Hey Soul! Me and Tsubaki are going to go for a walk! We'll be back soon! Don't break anything!" Maka yells.

"No promises!" Is the reply from both Soul and Blackstar.

Maka pulls Tsubaki outside and starts walking and then stops, holding Tsubaki in front of herself, "What happened and why do you keep blushing? What did Blackstar do?"

Tsubaki sighs, Maka has known that Tsubaki has feelings for Blackstar a long time. "He didn't do anything... He was having a nightmare so I went into his room and- I made sure he was alright and he said he would protect me and- We slept by each other because he wouldn't let me go when he fell asleep."

Maka lets an evil grin grow across her face, "Really now..."

"Y-you don't have to do anything. It didn't mean anything!" Tsubaki stutters.

However Maka is already going in to have a 'chat' with a certain meister.


End file.
